the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Mistress (Lover)
A Mistress is a female lover and companion who is not married to her partner in question. Generally, the relationship is stable and at least semi-permanent, but the couple does not live together openly and the relationship is usually, but not always, secret. The term "mistress" was originally used as a neutral feminine counterpart to "mister" or "master". Imperial Mistress An Imperial Mistress is the historical position of a mistress to a monarch or an heir apparent. Some mistresses have had considerable power. These powerful mistresses have been commonly referred to as the "power behind the throne". When a male fills this position, there is no distinct name given to the person in question, whether this be a relationship with a female ruler or homosexual relation with a male ruler. Chevalier Servant is often used, however, the most common term is the Italian term, Cicisbeo. Males who exercise political power as a result of their affairs are referred to as Valides, from the Spanish Validos. Maîtresse-en-titre The Maitresse-en-Titre was the chief mistress of the monarch. It was a semi-official position which came with its own apartments. The title came into use during the reign of Charles IV and continued until the reign of Louis XI. List of Mistresses Charles I * Marie, Duchesse de Valois Louis I * Marie Jeanne, Comtesse d'Artois Louis II * Madeleine, Comtesse d'Angouleme Charles II * Marguerite, Dame de Paris * Françoise, Baronne de Chatellerault Louis III * Odette, Duchesse de Lorraine * Marie de Potier, Duchesse de Paris Elisabeth * Henri, Duc de Valois Charles III * Anne, Duchesse d'Orleans Louis VI * Antoinette, Baronne de Parthenay Louis V * Ester, Comtesse du Berry Henri * Françoise, Marquise de Vendome (La Belle de Vendome)' ' * Rosemond d'Angleterre, Duchesse d'Orleans Charles IV * Rosemond d'Angleterre, Duchesse d'Orleans (Maitresse-en-Titre) * Marie, Dame de Nassau * Anne Bénédicte, Comtesse de Treves Marie IV * Antoine de Turbigen, Marquis de Turbigen Louis VII * Isabelle Marie, Duchesse de Guise (Maitresse-en-Titre) Anne * Louis Joseph, Comte d'Angouleme Charles VI * Henriette Anne, Marquise d'Alencon * Catherine-Charlotte, Comtesse de Blois * Marie-Olympe, Duchesse de Luxembourg (Maitresse-en-Titre) * Charlotte Eleonore Marguerite, Duchesse de Guise Louis X * Marie-Yolande, Dame de Montauban * Marie-Jeanne, Dame de Montauban * Marie-Louise, Dame de Montauban * Marie-Marguerite, Dame de Montauban * Louise Marie Angélique, Duchesse de Bourbon (Maitresse-en-Titre) * Elisabeth-Charlotte-Anne, Marquise de Narbonne Louis XI * Adelaide Victoire, Dame de Chatellerault * Louise Hippolyte, Princesse de Monaco * Athenais, Duchesse de Normandy * Emilie Caroline, Comtesse du Bar * Diane, Marquise de Hollande (Maitresse-en-Titre until death) * Elisabeth, Comtesse du Berry * Anne Leonore, Duchesse de Luxembourg (Maitresse-en-Titre) * Claudine, Comtesse de Cahors * Diane Adélaïde, Dame de Valois * Marie Anne, Dame de Valois Chevalier servente's ''to Louis XI: * Etienne Henri, Cardinal Lorraine * Jean, Comte de Turenne * Armand Philippe Poisson, Marquis de Pompadour ;Valides to Louis Xl; * Auguste Philippe, Prince de Bretagne '''Louis XII' * Isabelle de Clermont * Louise Therese, Duchesse de Nassau (Maîtresse-en-titre) * Marguerite Angélique, Dame de Roussillon Louis XIV * Sophie Gabrielle, Duchesse de Guise (Maîtresse-en-titre) Category:Articles relating to the Empire Category:Imperial Household